Nuestro eterno invierno
by Reveire
Summary: "Yukino es una niña seria en un mundo en el que estamos todos locos"/ UA. One-shot


Aquí vengo con algo que no me imaginaba nunca que subiría. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Este es un...¿one-shot? Que lo mas probable edite en poco tiempo. Lo ecribi millones de veces, esta es la que mas me convencio.

**Paring: **LucyxYukino y RougexYukino.

**Advertencias: **¿Yuri?

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

¡A leer!

* * *

_La piel de Yukino era seca, tal y como se lo había imaginado. Sus labios temblaban con temor. Sus manos eran inexpertas y tenían miedo._

_-Yukino…- susurro Lucy, acercándola más a ella._

_Unieron sus labios, besándose de una manera lenta y torpe. Lucy buscaba amor y Yukino consuelo._

_Se aferraron una a la otra, intentando unir más sus cuerpos. Buscando cada vez mas contacto, deseando sentirse vivas. _

**Nuestro eterno invierno.**

**.**

_Toma mi mano…y no me dejes ir jamás._

El hombre sacudió levemente el hombro de la chica. Era tarde, faltaba poco para que el reloj de la pared anaranjada marcara las doce de la noche. Casi ningún cliente se quedaba a tomar algo por esas horas, pero aquella mujer era la excepción. La había estado observando desde el momento en que entro, todos los empleados lo había hecho. Ella había entrado al bar a las dos de la tarde y no planeaba irse en ningún momento. "Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo" pensó él cuando ella lo llamo por cuarta vez para pedir otra bebida caliente, pero lo que más detestaba la chica era gastar su tiempo. Pero hacia tantos sacrificios por _ella _que valía la pena.

El hombre que la atendió la había visto desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta, la chica tenía una gran sonrisa y recorrió todo el lugar, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. En realidad, toda su tarde se la paso esperando, pero nunca nadie llego.

"Porque nunca nadie llega", pensó el empleado, "menos en un invierno como este."

La sonrisa y la emoción que se había dibujado ella misma en el rostro habían ido desapareciendo con el pasar de las horas ¿Alguien podía culparla, acaso? Había llenado su aburrimiento y mal humor con sus bebidas calientes favoritas. El empleado fue testigo del tono de voz que ella utilizaba para pedir su orden con el pasar de las horas. Primero, emocionada. Luego, sin interés. Y más tarde, el, junto con algunos compañeros que se encargaban de otras mesas, juraban que ella rompería a llorar.

-Señorita.- murmuro, sacudiendo con más fuerza.- ya vamos a cerrar.-

Lucy Heartfilia despego levemente su rostro escondido de sus brazos y miro desorientada hacia un punto perdido en la mesa. Miro hacia el reloj de la pared. Era tarde, realmente tarde. "Ella debe tener todo el tiempo del mundo" pensó. Y así debía ser. Sin saber cómo sentirse, se coloco de pie lentamente, sin molestarse en contestarle al hombre que se había encargado de hacerle ver la realidad: era tarde, realmente tarde.

El hombre le pregunto si estaba bien, mostrándose más preocupado que fastidiado por tener que encargarse de un asunto como ese a esas horas de la noche. Ella no se molesto en contestar, se sentía tan abandonada y perdida que creía que aun continuaba dormida ¿Se habían reído los demás clientes al verla dormida en una mesa de un corriente bar? Seguro que sí, pero esa excusa tampoco serviría para regañar a Yukino.

Lucy sintió un escalofrió cuando una corriente de aire entro por la puerta entreabierta del lugar y cerro su abrigo por completo.

-¿Señorita?-

La rubia lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe.- murmuro.

Lucy hizo una reverencia hacia el hombre que la despertó y pido disculpas por haberse quedado dormida en un lugar como ese. El empleado no dio mucha atención a las últimas palabras de la rubia y la vio marchar hacia la puerta. Ella se detuvo.

-Disculpe ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Lucy mirando hacia el reloj.

El hombre levanto ambas cejas.

-Hoy es dieciocho de enero.-

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, dio las gracias, y se marcho. Habían dejado en claro que debían verse ese día a las tres de la tarde. Pero ella jamás llego. En realidad, Yukino jamás había confirmado si iría a reunirse con ella, pero Lucy era tan ingenua como ella, por lo que acudió igual.

Abrió la pesada puerta de entrada y cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir aquel frio. Yukino se alegraría si estuviera allí con ella, pero jamás llego. Lucy acomodo su bufanda y suspiro mirando al cielo.

Si, era realmente tarde.

**…**

Se removió en su lugar, sintiéndose inquieta. Luego de mucho tiempo, Lucy volvió a experimentar lo que es cargar la soledad sobre los hombros, hacia mucho que había olvidado aquella –espantosa- sensación. Se cruzo de brazos para darse calor, ya no sentía los pies. Por un momento, el viento soplo de manera violenta y Lucy cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el viento helado en la cara, como si le estuviera cortando. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con las miles de estrellas. Sonrió. "Si Yukino estuviera aquí", pensó, "ella también sonreiría". Porque Yukino no sonreía. Porque Yukino jamás llega a ningún lugar, y Lucy siempre le espera.

Suspiro. Movió la mano dentro de su bolsillo hasta que choco con el aparato que buscaba. Saco el celular que pocas veces usaba y miro la hora. Eran las doce y media de la noche, y aun se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque que quedaba a pocas calles del bar donde había estado esperando a Yukino.

Lucy soltó un bufido, sintiéndose fastidiada, y cerró la tapa del aparato. Miro al cielo nocturno, las estrellas eran su única compañía en aquel momento. _"¿Sentirá ella lo mismo en ese momento?"._ Estaba segura de que si. Había agregado su número un par de días después de que el invierno se instalara, Yukino no había guardado el suyo. Jamas le dijo la razón.

Lucy se coloco de pie mientras guardaba el aparato nuevamente en su bolsillo. Junto sus manos y se las refregó. Odiaba el invierno. Se pregunto si pasar por la casa de Yukino sería lo más conveniente. Pero recordó a Rouge Cheny y el mensaje que ella le había dejado, por lo que opto por dejarlo por esa noche.

Yukino Aguria había dejado en duda su relación a partir del diecisiete de enero a horas tempranas de la mañana. No había pasado más que una hora desde que se encontraron en el aula del instituto, hasta que Yukino se marcho a su casa –la cual nunca permitió que Lucy visitara- con la excusa de que tenía un resfrío.

Erza la había consolado diciendo que era invierno, que una chica tan descuidada como Yukino podría enfermarse con mucha facilidad. Pero Lucy había logrado conocerla en tan solo una noche, y sabia que Yukino no era tan torpe como todos la describían. Rouge también lo sabía, y aquello era lo que más molestaba a Lucy. ¿Quién de los dos había sido el causante de las lágrimas de Yukino? Lucy temía saber la respuesta.

Se sobresalto al sentir el celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo y se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Lissana Strauss. Lucy atendió con duda y se preguntó si era hora de volver a casa.

_-_¿Lissana?-

A veces, a Lucy le dolia que las personas le recordaran que Lissana era casi idéntica a Yukino Aguria. Claro que la rubia no estaba de acuerdo (tampoco lo estaba Rouge Cheny, otra cosa que a ella le molestaba) pero le dolia escuchar sus palabras y recordar que la relación de ambas ya no era lo mismo. La conversación fue breve, puesto a que Lucy intento no hablar demasiado con ella. "Eh ¿Qué tal tu reunión con Yukino?" preguntaría ella, y Lucy rompería a llorar.

-Yukino no llego jamás.- murmuro para sí misma cuando termino la conversación.- porque ella jamás quiso llegar a ningún lugar…-

Lissana le pregunto si quería pasar por su casa, pero Lucy mintió diciendo que ya era tarde, que justamente estaba a punto de dormirse, a pesar de que estaba lamentándose por su amor no correspondido en medio de un parque a altas horas de la noche, congelándose.

Definitivamente, odiaba el invierno.

Se coloco de pie y decidió volver a casa, a pesar de que en realidad era lo último que deseaba. Coloco las manos en los bolsillos e intencionalmente camino de manera lenta, queriendo tardar mucho más tiempo en llegar. Había estado tan feliz los primeros meses en que consiguió su propio apartamento, pero con el pasar del tiempo el silencio y las eternas horas en soledad se volvían cada vez menos soportables para Lucy. Yukino había logrado sanar aquella sensación, pues ambas habían estado ocupadas amándose entre las sabanas y gritando los nombres de la otra. Pero Yukino había dejado de sanar las heridas luego de que las lagrimas que Lucy se encargo de limpiar, volvieran a correr con la presencia de Rouge Cheny.

Lucy apretó sus labios con fuerza y apresuro el paso. A veces, debía hacerle caso a Natsu Dragnnel. E incluso Sting Eucliffe, el eterno rival de su amigo, le había dado varias advertencias que ella decidió olvidar. Lucy aun recuerda el día en que fue personalmente hasta el instituto de Sabertooth para conocer al famoso Rouge Cheny (a escondidas de Yukino, por supuesto) pero solo se encontró con la mujer más cruel del universo y a Sting Eucliffe.

"¿Rouge?", había preguntado, "¿Qué, acaso eres otra de sus amigas?". Lucy se había sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Jamás se había preguntado cómo era el tan famoso Rouge Cheny, pero no se lo imagino como esa clase de chico. ¿En verdad Yukino había estado con él? Lucy había intentado olvidar aquel asunto y evadió a Sting Eucliffe cuando comenzó a sentir curiosidad por su "interés en Rouge Cheny". Lucy se odia a si misma cuando recuerda el momento en que le pregunto al rubio si conocía a Yukino Aguria. El hombre había borrado su sonrisa y la reemplazo por una mueca, como si intentara recordar aquel nombre.

-¿Yukino?- pregunto.- es una niña muy seria ¿no lo crees?-

"No", aquello era lo que Lucy tendría que haber contestado, claro que no lo hizo. Esa fue la primera y última vez en que no estuvo de acuerdo con Sting Eucliffe. Lo volvió a ver en un traje elegante en el que jamás se lo imagino y le sonrió cuando se acerco. "Tenias razón" le dijo ella y soporto sus ganas de reír cuando él le dijo ese comentario que Levy califico como maleducado. "A que te estás cagando en esta mierda de romance ¿verdad?". No, no podía contestar a eso. Lucy amaba a Yukino, pero Yukino no amaba a Lucy. Entonces, si su amor no era correspondido ¿De qué seria aquel amor en que ambas se habían encargado de construir en cada rincón del mundo?

Lucy se relamió los labios y bufo molesta cuando llego a la puerta de su edificio. Podría haberse desviado unas calles anteriores y correr a la casa de Yukino, o de Sting, o de Lissana o de quien fuera. Incluso a la de Rouge Cheny, el cual Lucy estaba segura de que tenia a Yukino escondida dentro de su hogar, y que ambos estaban construyendo otro amor. Ese amor que Lucy tanto anhelaba y sin embargo no lo consiguió.

-Si.- susurro.- apuesto a que ella esta sanando las heridas de Rouge.-

Pero las suyas, no.

**…**

-Hoy es diecinueve.-

Lucy miro de reojo a Erza Scarlet.

-Sí, lo sé.-

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu tampoco sabes nada de Yukino?- pregunto.- ni siquiera Mirajene consiguió ponerse en contacto.-

Lucy suspiro y le sonrió. Le dijo a Erza que ya no había nada más que hacer, que de seguro aparecería por la puerta en cualquier momento. Pero el único que apareció fue Natsu Dragnnel, con la mirada seria y centrándose solamente en Lucy. "Rouge de Sabertooth está desaparecido desde ayer".

Y Lucy lo supo, ambos estaban construyendo un amor que ella jamás consiguió. Lo sabía, realmente lo sabía. Lo supo el día en que la conoció, frente al instituto, observando el anochecer y comentándole que las estrellas estaban maravillosas. Lucy supo luego de caer bajo su hechizo de que lo que ella sentía no tendría respuesta alguna. Que Yukino era como las estrellas que ambas admiraban: inalcanzable, y observándola brillar desde abajo.

Todos se habían preocupado, en especial Gajeel Redfox. Lucy y Mirajene lo tranquilizaron diciendo que no pasaba nada, que de seguro estaría con Yukino. Claro, casi nadie, aparte de Lissana, Natsu y Erza, sabían de lo que en verdad había entre Yukino y Lucy.

Natsu Dragnnel y Lissana Strauss habían corrido hasta la casa de Rouge, pero nadie contesto. Nadie fue a la casa de Yukino Aguria, pues Lucy había dicho que nadie contestaría a la puerta. Lucy había corrido hasta Sabertooth, pero no a buscar a Rouge o Yukino, ni siquiera a la mujer cruel llamada Mienrva, corrió en busca de ayuda de Sting Eucliffe.

Lucy lo había notado serio. Creo que, cuando mencionara el nombre de Rouge, el volvería a sonreír como idiota y se burlaría de ella, otra vez. Pero solo se encogió de hombros. "Déjalos por un tiempo. Ya no hay nada que hacer". Lucy arqueo una ceja al escuchar aquel comentario tan estúpido y sintió que entraba más en la desesperación.

El día veinte, desde la mañana hasta la noche, Lucy solo podía pensar en el rostro de Yukino Aguria. Solo se escondió entre las sabanas que había compartido con ella, e hizo de todo menos buscarla, porque le dolería encontrarla con la persona que menos quería.

"Tú no me amas". Aquello era lo que Lucy le había dicho al borde de las lagrimas el dieciséis de enero a la noche. "¿o acaso dudas de mis sentimientos como lo hizo Rouge?". Lucy jamás había sido tan fría, pero los celos y el miedo de volver a estar sola la habían manipulado el día en que decidió aclarar las cosas. Yukino no había contestado, por supuesto. Solo había salido corriendo, evitándolo todo. Lucy aun se pregunta si ella corrió a su hogar o al de Rouge Cheny. Luego, el día diecisiete, había intentado evitar su mirada y simplemente se marcho para no verla.

Lucy se paso el veinte de enero tumbada en su cama. Pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas, pensando en la envidia que sentía hacia Lissana y Natsu al tener un amor tan mágico y perfecto. Pensó en su madre, que se había encargado de darle una infancia maravillosa. Y recordó a su padre, el cual logro que Lucy se convirtiera en una chica que simplemente huyera de su hogar y de sus problemas, e incluso de ella misma. Se paso el día mirando el techo, puesto a que no quería ver el día pintado de blanco. Se había quedado dormida, lo cual logro que el ruido en su mente se apagara por unos momentos, a pesar de que durmió sin sueños y por corto tiempo.

Cuando despertó, agradeció el ver que era de noche y espero ansiosa las estrellas (en incluso a Yukino Aguria). Se había colocado frente a la ventana, admirando el cielo y se imagino a Yukino saludándola desde la esquina, agitando su mano con entusiasmo y corriendo contenta hasta la puerta de su casa. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, aun apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, recordando sus pocos recuerdos maravillosos junto a Yukino Aguria.

_-La…razón por la que he estado distante de ti.- hablo la chica con su voz miedosa.- es porque…quizás tu ya no sientas lo que yo por ti.- _

_Yukino se había mostrado claramente sorprendida por aquella confesión. Jamás se habían aclarado amor oficial, no lo necesitaban, de todos modos. Yukino había querido evitar los momentos crudos en la relación, pues ya había tenido demasiados con Rouge Cheny._

_-¿A…que te refieres?-_

_Lucy apretó sus puños sobre la falda._

_-¿Tu me amas, Yukino?- odio ser tan fría en ese momento.- ¿o simplemente amas a Rouge?-_

_Lucy se sintió nerviosa cuando el silencio comenzó a volverse eterno. Yukino no respondía, no quería. Yukino no quería que Lucy supiera la verdad, aunque ella ya la sabía. Era una tonta ¿Por qué rayos quería oír esas palabras tan crudas de la boca de Yukino? _

"_Yukino ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué te gusta el invierno?" _

_Su silencio era aterrador. _

_Lucy se odio a si misma por comenzar ese momento tan incomodo y deseo lanzarse hacia Yukino y besarla, pero temió que su beso no fuerza correspondido. La imagen de la mirada seria de Rouge vino a su mente y sintió celos. _

_Yukino se alejo y callo para siempre. _

Lucy abrió sus ojos y limpio las lagrimas. Las estrellas aun no salían ¿Lloraba por ellas, acaso? Suspiro y se coloco de pie. Sabía que no dormiría nada aquella noche y eso lo detestaba.

Se sobresalto al escuchar unos golpes suaves pero veloces en la puerta de madera de su apartamento. Lucy pensó que era Yukino, quería creerlo. ¿Qué otra persona podría aparecerse allí con ese invierno?

-¿Erza?- pregunto al verla con su abrigo y la mirada al suelo.- ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer suspiro.

-Lucy… ¿sabes porque Yukino no llego jamás a la cafetería?-

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?-

La mirada de Erza le demostraba que no quería ni podía decirle más nada. Lucy le insistió, sintiéndose desesperada por tanto suspenso. Erza se vio obligada a contárselo. La lentitud de sus palabras logró que su corazón se rompiera lenta y dolorosamente. Lo supo. Yukino Aguria se había suicidado el día diecisiete pocas horas después de marcharse del instituto. Ningún vecino lo había sospechado, puesto a que su muerte fue silenciosa, como si ella temiera alterar a alguien.

Se sintió la chica más estúpida del mundo. Lucy la había esperado en una cafetería mientras su cadáver se encontraba en un rincón de la casa, con su piel pálida y seca, y la sangre decorando sus muñecas cortadas y el suelo alfombrado. Se pregunto si ella la había estado esperando a que la rescatara de aquella decisión, pero Yukino jamás esperaba a nadie ni llegaba a ningún lado.

Luego, todo se volvió lento y sin sentido para Lucy. Creía que aun continuaba dormida en la cafetería, y deseo que el empleado la despertara, regañándole que ya estaban a punto de cerrar y que simplemente quería marcharse a su casa a dormir. Pero Yukino jamás llegaría al lugar acordado.

"Ahora ya no podre pedirle disculpas."

El día de su funeral, se había mantenido alejada del grupo de personas y del cajón, observándolo todo con su mirada vacía y cansada. Logro observar de reojo a Rouge Cheny, el cual vestía su mismo uniforme y estaba todo arruinado. Su mirada seguía tan seria como siempre y miraba al suelo. Lucy no lo volvió a ver después de eso.

La única persona con la que Lucy hablo luego del entierro, fue con Sting Eucliffe. Su rostro estaba tan serio como el día en que corrió a preguntarle donde rayos podría estar el desparecido de Rouge Cheny.

"Es una niña demasiado seria" volvió a comentar Sting cuando llego junto a ella. "Es una niña seria en un mundo en el que estamos todos locos". Lucy lloro al pensar que estaba de acuerdo con Sting.

"A que te estás cagando en esta mierda de romance ¿verdad?" Lucy soltó una risa nerviosa al escuchar aquel comentario del rubio. "Tienes razón" contestaría, pero ella aun amaba a Yukino. Se había alejado lentamente, dejando a sus amigos y a Rouge Cheny atrás, mirando por última vez el lugar donde Yukino descansaba.

"Es realmente tarde" había comentado el empleado el momento en que la despertó.

Y si, lo era.

Lucy recordó a el rostro de Yukino Aguria, su cuerpo, su voz, y cada parte de su ser. Guardo en lo más profundo de ella aquel amor no correspondido y las noches que paso con ella. Lucy sintió un alivio al pensar que una parte de Yukino había quedado con ella. Lucy suspiro y creyó por siempre en aquello.

Y el invierno se volvió eterno.

_-Y es nuestro.- _pensó.- _solamente nuestro…-_

* * *

**Ni yo se si esta cosa me quedo bien. Pero, bueno ¿que se le va a hacer? ¡Solo espero reviews para ayudarme! :D**


End file.
